


Legacies

by lovelyleias



Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: A look into the lives of the first generation born under King Lief.





	Legacies

What is it like, to be a child born in the first generation under King Lief’s reign?

Do you press your little hand into the matching one burned into your mother’s cheek? Does she shy away from your touch?

Do you hold your father’s hand as he cries, and wonder if this is really meant to be your duty?

Do you carry the name of one long dead? Does your grandmother’s voice catch when she calls to you?

If you are the princess, do you ask your father about the scars that mottle his face?  _(You do, and he tells you most of the truth, but you are too young then to understand)._

If you are a prince, do you ask your mother why you can read words that she cannot?  _(You do, and she tells you the whole truth, but you are too young then to understand)._

Your parents speak of scars upon themselves and upon the land, but you cannot see them. Do you ever wish that you were born just a little earlier, so that perhaps you could? Would it be easier to share their pain, when watching them suffer surely hurts as much?

Do you ever wonder why they cannot let go? Can they not see that Deltora is finally at peace? Do they not believe that the king will protect them? Why must their burdens become yours?

Do you weep, because you wish you could help them? Do you weep because you know you cannot?

Do you know how lucky you are, in a land that once did not believe in luck at all? 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my DQ blog for a while, but I wasn't sure if it belonged here. Well, I've posted it now!


End file.
